Laughing
by RaeVenn-Chan
Summary: As he looked at her agonized face when she chose to bring back all the slaves that died in the making of the Spire, instead of her own family, the only thing he wanted in the word was to hear her laugh one more time.


**Title: Laughing/One More Time  
Summary: Reaver couldn't stand it. No matter what he did, no matter what happened, she kept laughing. It seemed anything could spark her amusement. He thought that the one thing he wanted was for her to stop laughing, but as he looked at her agonized face when she chose to bring back all the slaves that died in the making of the Spire, instead of her own family, the only thing he wanted in the world was to hear her laugh one more time.  
Word Count: 599  
Rating: K +  
Genre: Angst (Romance?)**

--

Reaver glared at Sparrow as the infuriating woman talked to Hammer, silently trying to figure out she worked. He had, of course, hit on her. Several times, in fact. She was, after all, a beautiful woman, and her skill and resourcefulness intrigued him. But, each and everytime he attempted to flirt with her, she laughed. Laughed! When a woman looked at him and complimented his looks, she laughed. When a man looked at him and complimented his skill, she laughed. She laughed at everything he did, or anything that happened to him. If she was even paying attention to him, that is.

That was another thing that bothered him. In the many centuries that he had lived, his beauty and skill had never failed to turn women (and men's) heads. He only had to crook a finger to get any man or woman to sleep with him. But when he attempted to do that with her, what did she do? She -and this will _really_ shock you- laughed! Even when he tried to be serious, no flirting or anything, she laughed, usually walking away saying something about how 'being serious didn't fit him' or something of the sort.

The days dragged by, and after several more failed attempts, nothing changed. (Well, except for the fact that now even _Garth_ kept looking at him, than shaking his head and chuckling. Soon after, Hammer started the same thing. My god, it was contagious!) And now he was here, glaring at Sparrow as the infuriating woman talked to Hammer, silently trying to figure out she worked.

Sparrow noticed that he was staring at her, immediately smirking, shaking her head slightly and chuckling under her breath. Hammer blinked in confusion, then saw what her friend had seen, and snickered.

His eye twitched.

--

Reaver hissed as he looked around, trying to find a way to escape. He had not spent the last five centuries, sacrificing dozens of people, to die here. He vaguely heard Lucien mention something about... well, something. He wasn't paying attention. Whatever the crazy old coot had said caused Sparrow to -surprise, surprise- laugh. In his attempt to find a way to escape, he didn't hear what Lucien said next, and the fact that Sparrow stopped laughing didn't quite click.

Something hit him in the back and he -as he would later find out- was transported into one of the great shards hovering nearby.

--

Reaver blinked in shock as he overheard the old hag give Sparrow her three options. Well, that would explain why she stopped laughing. He had no doubt she would continue laughing at him when she brought her family back. Goody two-shoes like her never picked the money whenever there were people to save. He didn't understand it, but...

He actually took a step back when he heard her decision. Not the money -which he definitely would understand- or her family -which he sorta, kinda understood- but the thousands of slaves -which he couldn't even hope to comprehend-. Not the thing that could buy her all of Albion if she wanted, not the the two people she had said on numerous occasions were the light of her life, but instead the thousands of men and women who were the light of tens of thousands men and women's lives.

He had always thought he had wanted her to stop laughing, but, as she and Theresa appeared in a flash of light, as he stared at her agonized, laugh-less face, the only thing he wanted in the world was to hear her laugh one more time.

--

**Yeah... don't ask me where the hell this came from.**


End file.
